A Withered Rose
by ghelaii darcy cullen
Summary: Keishia Clearwater,a half-half -- was in a struggle to find who she really is these past centuries; by that, she falls for a dangerous vampire and is arrange to marry another vampire who she hates.. Will she marry him or she will fight for her someone?
1. Preface

**A Withered Rose: **

**Preface**

This isn't about Bella or even Edward; there story had ended with Renesmee being born to them. This is about me, Keishia. A half vampire and a human with an imprint of a werewolf like Renesmee Carlie Cullen who happens to be my great great niece, (since I am a cousin to Edward). I am Keishia Marie Masen Clearwater. My parents happened to be a vampire (my father) and my mom (human) and my imprint (werewolf). This is my story, a normal story with a chapter to start with.

I had my dreams, those dreams that I felt like I am not the only one who is searching for what is missing in my life -- that I could finds someday, what I've been looking for and not live in ignorance for all of my life. I was hoping someone would help me and I wish that I could find the right people to do it...

I know time was running short and I can't risk anything -- any move I make, he knows and anything I do, he knows too. He seemed to be bound to me; but I know I was _his_ prey and _his_ my predator; but I am not afraid of him, even though I was really falling for him; I had to make a decision, _Love my predator_ or _Marry someone who despises me?_

My countdown starts right now.......


	2. Chapter 1: Keishia and Alec

**A Withered Rose: **

**Chapter 1**

I was hoping I wasn't dreaming in these past centuries; because if I do, I want this to end. Like Renesmee, I am a half-half; so well, the Volturi didn't accept that at first, but then, they got over it and I grew up. I am now sixteen, living a normal life like a simple girl did (but not really normal, because we stick to our kind very

much) I was in my fourth year high school (again) and well, I know this whole cycle so I never get tired of it; besides, what do you like, apart from being the most beautiful girl in the campus, the smartest, the popular one and you can read minds! Hey, I'm not being vain and mean or anything, it's the truth. The _hard _truth.

I have my friends; Christine Dashwood, Rissa Russell and even George Tilney. They were vampires and well, they are nice and they didn't hunt people! We, teenagers, hunt for animals – because they don't want me vomiting at the sight of people dying! Well, they are nice, aren't they?

"Kei" a velvety voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned my head at the door and gave her a small smile. There, standing into my open door, was a dark haired girl with brown orbs and pale face; my foster sister, Vernei.

"Yes, honey?" She smiled and before a minute could even pass; my eight year old sister was beside me and was hugging me up.

"Nothing, I just wanted to stay here with you." How sweet, my sister is really sensible sometimes but I really appreciate it. I mean, she's only eight, and I could tolerate it even if she's a vampire! "Do you mind if I ask you something, Kei?"

"Shoot. What is it?"

"Uhmm…" Her voice trailed off and I know she was a little bit nervous. So I turned her over so I could look at her pixie pale face.

"Get over with it. Ask me anything you want." I encouraged and a smile goes with it. She swallowed a little and her voice trembled when she asks the question that I was not even expecting her to ask.

"Is it true that you're going to marry a vampire to be a full vampire like Dad?"

_**At School**_

"Oh fuck! We have this freaking assignment at Physics that take me a whole night to finish!" Rissa told us while shoving up her Physics notebook and I was hoping that she wouldn't let Mr. River hear that.

"Now, that's really mean. Physics is hard, but we just have to get used to it." I said comfortingly, making sure that she didn't get to be noticed by the other vampires passing by.

"Well, it's easy for you. You are the teachers' favorites!" I was shocked for a moment and other passers stared at us with huge eyes. I was about to respond when Christine save me.

"You know that's not true, Rissa. Kei here is really smart and she didn't even have to use her abilities to be on the top of the list. Just get over with it." Her soprano voice trembled a little but even if it's like that, she finished the whole thing though with Rissa falling on her knees and me helping her up.

"I am sorry, Kei. I am just – stressed. Sorry." And she was gone in a flash. Well, _I'm used to that_. Christine gave me a smile and we went over to the door as fast as we can – so we'll not be late.

"See you later, Kei." She faced me in the middle of the hall, locker in our both sides.

"You too, Tin." I waved at her and she smiled, was out of my sight in a dash. I turned slightly, not noticing that someone was there and I bumped into a hard, muscular chest, I was about to fall, I know. My eyes closed and if weren't for some arms, I would probably hit the floor. I opened my eyes again and a pair of deep butterscotch eyes stared back at me, searching me.

"Are you okay?" his smooth American accent, amused me and I strangled myself out of his arms; and I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." We stared at each other for a long time, and I found that his eyes were not really butterscotch, much more gold in color. _A vampire_.

The bell shook us both and my eyes darted to the room in the right of the hall were standing in; I gave him again a smile and I was about to walk away when he caught my arm and I raised my face to look up at him.

"I am Alec Kensworthy, yours?" He smiled at me and I just wanted to lean closer and… _what!_

"Uhmm… Keishia Clearwater." There, I said it with a formal tone. I wonder if he could read my thoughts since I can't read his.

"Great. Can we talk at Lunch later?" I darted my eyes again, because several people were watching us.

"Uhm, I'm gonna be late – I'll try. I'll just see you around." I saw a glint at his eyes; but I intend not to show an interest on it.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." And with that, he let go of me and I was really running to my classroom just in time before my Physics teacher start his usual lesson. He did notice me running late but just told me to hurry to my seat; which I did and was beside George Tilney, who was actually, my gay friend who had no doubt, heard my thoughts – which me and him share as a gift.

"So, who's this guy you bump in the hall?" He whispered in a low voice, trying not to distract Mr. River as he scribbled the equation on the white board using white board marker.

"Uhmm, he is Alec Kensworthy." I said and I kept my eyes on the black board as I tried to solve the equation mentally. I heard a soft chuckle, so I tear away my eyes from the board to look at him and ask. "Why did you chuckle?"

His eyes darted in my face and I _knew_ he was teasing me. "I am not teasing you, kiddo. Its just I know this guy – he was a _bad_ vampire and rumor has it, that he feed on other vampires too." I gripped my Physics notebook and looked at him with a very much more pale face. I really didn't expect to be so affected by that; I just met that Alec today and I was not really sure why George's confession affected me.

"Are you sure, about that?" I asked him seriously; but his face was really deathly serious that I cannot even search his face for my doubts.

"Yeah. Why would I lie to you? It seems you are affected easily by him." He tells I and his eyes went to the board to see how the equation is and he scribbled some derivations on his notebook so he can search for a good formula to solve it. I opened my notebook, slightly disturbed at what he had confessed; I was hoping George wouldn't read my thoughts, because I don't want him interfering with my feminine problems even though he's gay. Physics went on smoothly and I found myself arranging my books in my bag to go for the next class which was English. I glanced at George who winked at Chester Willoughby and gave him a scowl. Sure thing, he's a _flirt_ too.

"I heard that." He said with a scowl that fitted his face rather than mine.

"I know. That's why I don't need to say it." I answered with a smile; hoping I didn't offended him. He smiled too because he get that.

"OK, I'll see you later – I'll be with Rissa now, Lunch, and please be careful ok?" He added wryly and I only nodded; he'll be reading my thoughts so he would know what will happen to me. I happened to be one of the first people to be on the classroom; I smiled and greeted everyone and they all greeted me too. I sat back at my usual seat near the window and breathe in the air which I love because I love being outdoors; I listened to their thoughts dreamily, to ease my boredom.

"_OMG! Why Mrs. Syria here yet?!" _Haha, I chuckled; I was pretty sure that was Carla Larson, a renowned bookworm and the editor-in-chief of our school paper.

"_Well, I think that tramp wouldn't go here – so probably, I could pull Lissa to the music room."_ Wow, that was Alexander Browley, thinking of making out with Lissa Wellington.

"_Alec Kensworthy is so hot! OMG! I hope he will date me!"_ I look up to Shermaine Palmer, her hazelnut eyes were dreamily at Alec's body by the door. I gazed at him and found him staring right at me – with those eyes that were handsome enough to melt any vampire girl. He smiled, he had read my thoughts, I flushed and look back at the window; ignoring him completely. George said I have to be careful and I wouldn't risk anything – I trusted George, because he could read some vampires' thoughts that were restricted for me. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as I felt _his_ hand on my shoulder. I stared up to his face to see him looking at me with an indifferent attitude; I was darted out of my seat, unconsciously, and I followed him out and to the Music Room. I came back to my senses as I realized I was alone with him and in a dark Music Room.

"So, you know me, now?" He asked his voice huskily and it has a sheer of sarcasm. I was not to be trifled with and I raised my head to answer him confidently.

"Yes, I know exactly who you are."

"Oh, I didn't know about that – I guessed I missed that." He came towards me in a fast movement and I was pinned against a wall; I couldn't even move a muscle.

"Let me go!" I shouted at his face; he was so near to me. And I swear, I saw his fangs, glistening in the darkness of the room. I catch my breath; I know _exactly_ what he would do. "Shit!" I kicked him in his thigh and he let me go, because he had his hands on his thigh because it was now painful. _This is my chance._ I run into the door and opened it, rushed into my English class and was shock to see him there, sitting near my seat; like _he_ had been there, all the time. I gripped the door handle to support myself – _Shit! Did I just imagine all that?!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I feel someone enclosed me in their arms.

"Mr. Aniceto, can I take Keishia to the clinic – to make sure she's alright?" I glanced up, it was _him_! He smiled down at me and I was not able to say anything. At the compliance of Mr. Aniceto, our English teacher, he swept me down in his arms and as fast as the wind, we are on the front of the clinic.

"Are you alright?" My face had been more paled, I think. That's why he asks me.

"Yeah, could you let me down?" He only nods and I was out of his arms and was able to steady myself; I faced him with a confused stare, this isn't like a joke or something but I have to know what he was – truly, from him, of course.

"Confused about who I am?" He seemed to guess it, I guess. I smiled wryly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He let out a soft chuckle and I joined him too with that; before his husky voice was even huskier than before.

"Well, I am _just_ Alec Kensworthy."

"Well, the word "just" has something on it, Mr. Kensworthy." I gave him a raised eyebrow expression and a small smile. "Just spill it."

He glanced at both directions with a sharp eye, hoping that no one was near enough to catch what we are talking about. Then he returned his butterscotch one me and pinned me to the wall in a dash.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!!" I was banging my fist in his chest when I heard a whistle and steps going near us; specially an unfamiliar voice.

"Is that already the daughter of one of the dukes?" He let out this laughter with a cruel mirth and I looked up to my captor who was holding my gaze. "Well, like her father, she's quite feisty."

I couldn't hold my tongue so I had my tone rise up.

"What did you know about my father?!" The ire on my voice was evident. A groan sound surprises me and found Alec staring at me with rage. "What?!"

"Well, well… My dear Keishia, you're father is our target, really. But since, we got you and you sound like him – maybe we can _reconsider_." Then, Alec releases me; he took a backward step and swung to face the man who had told me about my father being their target.

"You will not hurt her, she's only sixteen." Alec told him with a cold tone, I was surprised and I gasped a little.

"Wow, Alec – you have fallen from this little tramp? I know you better than that. You make preys fall for you and when you longer need them; you bite them off, don't you?" A smile crossed the man's face; shivers run along my spine, Alec faces me and pinned me again at the wall. I banged again my fists to his broad chest and I started to shout those bad words I read from some people's minds around. His face was only inches from me, I can even say that _he_ can kiss me now; but I really don't trust my instincts.

"Bite her, Alec. Make _her_ yours!"

At this, I really shouted so loud! I want someone to hear the sound and rescue me! I looked into Alec's face which is so near to me and his eyes were fix on my lips; I stared at him until I was not with him already, I was just in the wall, pinned against it with the wind. I do not know what happened, but I slump on my knees; this is the second time it had happened to me and I know now he was really _really_ dangerous.


End file.
